The Loneliness of Two
by soyeoni
Summary: Life can be perceived in many different ways. He believes it's a meaningless cycle while she believes that it holds a special purpose. A tragedy shared between two people who belong on the opposite sides of the spectrum.


**AN**: I decided to take a breather from my other story since I've been craving to write a Usagi/Seiya story for some time now. Although I have not completely developed ideas for this story yet (like my other story lol), I'm still publishing it onto the site nonetheless. :S

I'm not in the favor of choosing the starting girl as Minako for her role in this story, but I believe she's the best one suited for it based on her personality and this is obviously an AU anyways. She, however, grows and changes as a character later on. Please bear with this... start. The same idea applies to Seiya as well as these two characters will have the most amount of growth in my story :)

**Warning:** This story's going to involve some sensitive topics in the later chapters such as **child abuse, rape, etc**. So if you're not comfortable with reading this, then **stop now.**

Summary_: _Life can be perceived in many different ways. He believes it's a meaningless cycle while she believes that it holds a special purpose. A tragedy shared between two people who belong on the opposite sides of the spectrum.

* * *

><p><em>The Loneliness of Two<em>

A New Target

* * *

><p>Alcohol. Cigarette smoke. Sex.<p>

Those scents were what he was blasted with once had he regained consciousness from last night's occurrence. He had difficulty moving his body in the beginning, he realized, since it felt as if there was a tonne of bricks stacked above him. Groaning, the most he managed was to crack open his eyes, only to wonder where he currently was. The room was unfamiliar to him. There was a red loveseat nearby which he was sure that he had absolutely never seen before, and quietly asked to himself who had chosen the tacky shade of pink for wallpaper. The two observations which he managed made him aware that he was currently in a bedroom which belonged to the opposite sex.

Speaking of the Devil, a pair of slender hands began to roam over his body, heading towards his lower region. He turned his head around to the side, only to discover that they belonged to Aino Minako, his fellow schoolmate. His latest target, chosen by two of his best friends Yaten and Taiki. The blond grinned, as if she had just accomplished something to be proud of before she laid her upper body on top of his.

"Mmm, last night was fun, wasn't it?"

Seiya let out a groan, his hand immediately reaching for his pounding forehead. He chose not to answer her question as he closed his eyes, trying to block out his hangover. The girl on top of him, however, continued her attempt in trying to seduce him.

Minako's hand, as it was traveling lower, was admiring his body. It stopped several of times on his abdomen, feeling how toned it was.

"Do you want to go for... round two, Seiya?"

"Get the fuck off of me, Aino," he ordered rudely, slapping her hand away. His response obviously surprised the blond before that shock was replaced with rage.

"What's the big idea?" She shrieked, getting off of him as she did so. Minako did not care that her upper body was bare to him from what happened last night, as she did not considered it to be a high importance at the moment. "Last night, all you wanted to was fuck me, Kou!"

Groaning inwardly, the dark haired man suddenly found the strength which enabled him to hop off her bed. He found his boxers and pair of black colored jeans in the corner of the room and smoothly walked over to retrieve them. As he was buttoning his shirt, it was then when he noticed how furious the girl looked. _This part of the game was never fun_, he reminded himself.

"Yeah, but that concept applied only for last night, Aino," he said plainly. The twenty-four year old man noticed how the girl was looking around the room, for something to throw at him, he assumed. "You should have known what to expect when it came to _me_."

Minako glared, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I just expected to get more out of you before the time was up, Kou."

"Too bad. It's because you aren't the best fuck, that's why," Seiya replied, earning himself another shriek from the female. He now smoothed out his shirt of any wrinkles, looking content with the way he appeared. "Now, if that's all, I'm leaving." As he made his way to the door, a deck of cards had hardly made contact with him. Turning around, Seiya continued to look unimpressed as he saw Minako huffing her chest out in anger.

Threateningly pointing her index finger at him, she hotly said, "One day, Kou, you're going to get fucked up big time by a girl one day. And you're going to get real bad; the pain cannot even compare to anything else you've ever felt in your life."

Unfazed, he silently turned back around and exited Minako's apartment.

ooo

The moment Seiya had stepped into his apartment, shared with his two best friends, he received his casual welcome, a nonchalant one. Both Yaten and Taiki were playing Big Two before he had arrived, and they did not pause their game when they were reunited with their friend. In fact, they did not even bat an eyelash.

"I'm home," Seiya announced dryly, shaking his shoes off. He began to unbutton his shirt only to carelessly toss it towards the laundry basket near him, repelling from the wretched scent it embedded.

Taiki was the first one to greet him. "How was last night, Seiya?" he asked, placing a three of hearts down onto the kitchen table as he sat across him his silver haired friend. "Was Aino-san good as her reputation?"

Grimacing, Yaten placed down his card. "Five of diamonds."

"She was a screamer, that's all I can say," Seiya groaned tiredly, not wanting to elaborate more on the subject. He began to head towards the bathroom for a shower when he remembered something. Walking over to his friends, he held his hand out. "I want my pay."

"Cheapass," Yaten muttered as he and Taiki both took out a hundred dollar bill each from their wallets. Both males handed over their money, leaving the youngest one to look pleased.

Seiya shrugged, shoving the bills into his jean pocket. "Money's money, Yaten," he said, heading for his shower once more. "And while you're both playing games, you might as well find me a new target. A real challenging one, if you can."

When their friend disappeared into the bathroom, Taiki placed down his card. "Eight of spades." He looked up from the table and questioned, "Who do you think we should choose next, Yaten?"

Yaten spoke his thoughts aloud. "To be honest, I have no clue; Seiya already fucked the majority of the decent looking girls in the campus."

"That is true." Taiki agreed. He decided to mention his friend's current crush while they were on the topic of their friend's game. "He has even slept with Aino Minako. Were you truly fine with that, Yaten?"

The silver haired man pretended to scoff. "Whatever. It was bound to happen anyways, accounting Minako's reputation."

Giving his friend a dubious look, the older one of the two decided to move on with their conversation. "Since I had hit the sore spot by choosing Aino, why don't you choose the next target for Seiya then, Yaten?"

Yaten smirked, placing down his cards faced down onto the table, pausing from their game as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"What's this, Taiki? Are you _pitying_ me?"

"No," the sepia colored man said, returning the smirk. "I am simply being polite by allowing you to seek out Seiya's new target. For whatever reason should I pity you for, Yaten?"

"Hmph. What if I choose Mizuno Ami?" Yaten taunted, observing the other man's face for any signs of reaction as he mentioned his current crush. "What would you do then, Taiki? Would you object my suggestion then?"

Taiki, however, maintained his cool composure. "Of course not, don't be silly," he chided, looking confident. "Besides, Ami-san's not a girl to be played with. You know that as well, Yaten. She's too busy studying to even allow Seiya to make any progress with her."

"That's why she could be seen as a challenge!" Yaten argued, determined to have the girl as his friend's new target. "Seiya's going to have a difficult time with her and you know that as well as I do, Taiki!"

The taller man merely rolled his eyes upwards.

"You cannot be serious right now..."

"I hope he's not as well." A third voice joined the pair. Seiya emerged from the bathroom with a pair of dark-navy jeans, drying his long black hair with a towel. "Mizuno Ami? No thanks, Yaten. She'd be a total bore to play with - no offense, Taiki."

Taiki nonchalantly waved his hand, smiling.

"None taken."

"Now you're both are being unreasonable," the shortest male of the group grumbled, looking sour. Both males took no offense to their friend's remark as they were already accustomed to his complaints since they have known each other for several of years.

Seiya shrugged. He threw on a green tee shirt he found nearby before spraying his favorite cologne on. Glancing at a nearby mirror, he was content with the way he appeared: casual. As he headed towards the exit, he gave his friends a wave without looking back. "Yaten, when you think of a name, text it."

"Are you coming home tonight, Seiya?" Taiki called after him.

"No."

The two males watched their friend exit through the door before resuming their card game once more.

ooo

"So tell me why we're here again, Taiki," Yaten complained audibly as he swiveled around in his seat, looking uncomfortable as he warily eyed the girls who were checking him and his friend out. In his eyes, they appeared to be the prey while the female population in the room were perceived as the predator. They were waiting for their vulnerable moment as they watched with sharp, hawk-like eyes. Waiting to pounce their nails onto them and take advantage on the male pair. "I just wanna go back home and play Big Two with you or watch some good, old television."

"Hush, Yaten," Taiki shushed his friend. "We are not leaving until you have decided Seiya's new target."

Yaten rolled his eyes upwards. "But _why _the hell are we at the same club as Seiya? More importantly, why the hell are we spying on him? All he's done so far could be basically summarized in three words: alcohol, women, and flirt."

"But I bet you not every woman he will meet tonight will flirt back with him," Taiki said, smirking. "Once that happens, we can leave if you would like."

The shorter man looked over to where their friend was sitting. Seiya had just clanked his glass with a new face, which the two shared a common smile and plans in mind for tonight. The girl looked familiar though, although he could not place her name. Perhaps, if they were a bit closer...

Yaten turned away from the sight with a disgusted look on his face when the female began to allow her hand to roam all over his friend.

"Tell me when the intimate touching part passes."

"Will do," Taiki replied as he was left to watch their friend, not noticing the blond bartender across from their black haired friend.

Tsukino Usagi had been serving alcohol to countless numbers of already intoxicated customers, as she did every other night for the past two weeks. Regularly, the gender that would mainly flock around her area was the male majority much to her dismay, but tonight, it was not the case. She had noticed that from the moment an attractive, ebony haired man took his seat across from her, nearby girls basically ran over to fill up the empty seats near him.

She was baffled to see how someone could draw in a large group of the opposite sex without even doing anything. The man had not even glanced anywhere near their direction!

"One glass of vodka," the man said, tossing his money onto the table. The university student in front of her looked familiar, although she could not recall where she remembered seeing him. After she had collected the bill, she quickly served him his drink and left without another word as she was called upon by another customer who wanted a beer.

Seiya took a sip of his drink as he hardly glanced at the female bartender who had just left. He did not even get a look of her face; all he knew of her was that she had long tresses of blond hair. He turned to the stranger beside him, who had been practically begging to receive his attention for some time now as she clinged onto his arm in a desperate manner.

"Hey babe," he greeted in a friendly matter. It was probably the alcohol entering in his system that was affecting him, bringing in the optimistic mood. As well as the fact that Kou Seiya had never been the kind of man to neglect the company of a decent looking female, no matter how desperate they appear. "Are you enjoying yourself tonight?"

The ginger giggled sluggishly, resting her head on his arm. She then peered up at him with olive orbs, trying to appear attractive as she batted her eyelashes several of times. "Oh, I am now that _you're_ here, Seiya. Where were you last night? You've left rather in a hurry with Aino."

Seiya shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "I just had something to do," he answered casually. There was no need for him to go into detail about what he did last night and what he had awoken to this morning; majority of the students at University of Tokyo knew, so why bother? His notorious reputation had made him infamous among the student body.

"Oh," the girl said, unaffected as she had been already well prepared to hear his answer. "Well, are you free tonight then?"

Although Seiya was known for sleeping around with various women, no one outside of his two best friends had the knowledge that this was all just a game for them. And that he was the main player. Sleeping around with other women outside of the 'game' did not really interest him very much because in his eyes, other than his targets, most women did not carry that challenging demeanor which he found alluring.

Chugging the remainder of his drink, Seiya slammed the cup down onto the table. He then turned to the ginger and responded, "Technically, I _am _available tonight, but I would prefer not to waste with a tramp like you."

"You guttersnipe!"

The girl huffed in rage as she left his presence in a fluttered hurry, embarrassed.

He was not worried about offending the girl since another girl took the previous girl's seat in a flash. This time, it was a brunette, he noticed. She called for the bartender's attention and ordered both of them a drink before she turned and began a conversation with him.

"Girls are sure floozy, are they not?"

Seiya smirked.

"Not all; I prefer my girls to be classy." He spoke the truth, excluding the girls he had played with. But this female student did not have to know that.

Receiving the drinks from the blond bartender, the brunette handed Seiya a cup of what he had been previously drinking while she got a cup of another kind of alcohol for herself. "Well, lucky for you, I am a pretty classy girl myself. The name's Kino Makoto, pleased to make your acquaintance, Kou Seiya."

"Likewise," Seiya brought the cup up to his face and gulped a generous portion of his drink. "And thanks for the drink. I assumed it was me who had to buy you a drink in order to get a conversation rolling."

"I have been told to have some masculine characteristics as I have been brought up by a bunch of boys until I entered junior high," Makoto laughed, bringing her cup up as he did the same. They clanked their glass. A moment later, she lightly placed her hand on the man's thigh in a casual manner as she made a suggestion.

"Say, what do you think about the idea of getting out of here and finding a quieter place where we can talk and get more acquainted with one another?"

Seiya gave the girl beside him a look-over. A slightly messy ponytail with a form fitting green strapless mini dress that showed off a healthy, curvaceous body. Although she was a bit tall, her body made up for the small fault, he decided.

"I say that's an excellent idea," he said, taking a good guess of what the girl's true intentions were. Generally, girls don't approach him unless they wanted an entertaining night.

"Good answer."

The two of them stood up to leave just as Usagi came over and collect their empty glasses. They did not have to take any more steps until they spotted the same girl from before marching towards their direction with a peeved face, the ginger.

"Oh, what's this?" Makoto inquired casually, innocently blinking her eyes as she feigned ignorance.

Usagi looked up and instantly recognized the girl from a moment ago. She wondered why she was coming back over here after she had been blown off so rudely by the ebony haired student.

"Kou Seiya! How dare you treat me like that, you low-life!" the ginger screeched, her face turning purple with the rage consuming her.

"If I remember correctly, you were willing to spend the night with this 'low-life,'" Seiya pointed out, earning himself another screech from the girl.

Makoto rolled her eyes upwards from the pointless sight in front of her. "Look," she began, crossing her arms across her chest. "He doesn't want to fuck you tonight so back off, alright? Why don't you go and fuck someone else?"

"You stay out of this, Kino!" the ginger bellowed angrily.

Grabbing Makoto's hand, Seiya pulled her in a gentle manner towards the club's entrance before she could retort back. "She will, and I will be taking her out with me."

The ginger watched with narrow eyes of the retreating figures, as Usagi did the same, witnessing the entire scenario. Once they were gone, she kindly asked about the girl's well-being.

"Are you alright?"

"Pft. Whatever. I'll be fine, I don't need your pity," the girl grumbled, walking away from Usagi. "Damn him. Damn you, Kou..."

Usagi clucked her tongue in disapproving manner as she was not impressed with the sight she had just witnessed before turning to go and serve another customer who called out for her service.

ooo

"Damn, _he's good_," Yaten commented as he and Taiki observed the scenario. "He managed to leave with Kino Makoto within an hour he arrived."

Taiki hummed thoughtfully. "Were you not considering of choosing her as his next target?"

"I was. I heard she was pretty manly despite her looks - she could have been a challenge for Seiya. But after tonight, I think differently," the shorter man answered truthfully, sounding sour. "Shit. Now I have to look for another girl then."

Yaten observed the club surroundings where not one female student stood out for him to single her out from the crowd. Either they had to go somewhere else to fish out for new girls or they might as well transfer schools since he knew that none of these other girls had the appeal that could even catch Seiya's slight interest.

"What about that female bartender?" Taiki suggested casually, inclining his head towards her direction. "I have not really seen her around the school before. Perhaps she's new."

Yaten glanced towards the direction his friend was staring at. The girl appeared to be a bit younger than them or maybe she was a baby face, he didn't know nor did he care. She had twin buns for her hairstyle, one on each side. But her appearance wasn't what caught his attention; it was the look of determination on her face. She looked friendly yet determined to do a good job as a bartender, which intrigued him and his friend.

"Possibly," he said, rubbing his chin before irritably blowing on his long, silver bangs which got in the way of his sight.

A nearby server was serving drinks to the students sitting in booths. When she walked over towards their direction to offer them complementary drinks, Yaten decided to use the opportunity to inquire information about Seiya's new possible target. He snapped his fingers, calling for the girl's attention.

"Hey, you. Come over here for a second."

The server obliged, walking towards them. Once she was in front of their booth, she said, "Hi, what do you guys want? We have Hein-"

"Thanks, but we'll order later." The man cut her off, trying to be polite in his own way. The server frowned, but she allowed him to continue without saying anything back to him. Yaten pointed towards the female bartender who was a good meters away and said, "So, what can you tell us about her?"

The server blinked.

"Are you talking about Tsukino Usagi?"

"I'm talking about that female bartender over there."

Taiki wanted to slap his face of how blunt his friend could be at times, but in the end, he managed to control his hand.

"Oh, she's a nice girl and she's studying at University of Tokyo," the female said, before looking distant as if she was thinking of more things to say. "She hasn't worked here for too long - I think she joined two weeks ago. She's twenty-one and she's single, if that's what you were looking for." The server gave the silver haired man a wink along with a knowing smile.

Yaten didn't give any indications that he had noticed her wink or the change of tone in the server's voice. That was when Taiki decided to step in and take some charge by asking questions of his own. He looked over to where her name tag was resting above where her right breast should be to read Osaka Naru.

"Osaka-san-"

Naru giggled. "You can call me Naru if you'd like, handsome."

"Well then, Naru-san, can you tell us about Tsukino-san's previous relationships or anything like that?"

His question caused the girl to freeze before any hint of playfulness was completely wiped off from her face. Looking around to see that the female bartender was remaining where she was, she leaned forward and said in a quieter voice, "Usagi-chan has _never_ dated anybody in her life. If anything, she's afraid of men."

One of Taiki's eyebrows rose in confusion while Yaten smirked. The two friends looked at one another.

"Oh, this is _perfect_."

ooo

Seiya had woken up to start a new day the moment his cell phone had vibrated against his leg pocket. He pulled the mobile phone up to his face before flipping it open only to read his friend's text message.

_Next target: Tsukino Usagi._

Seiya yawned, wondering who the hell this girl was. As far as he could tell, he had never heard of this name before and he knew the majority of the female population's name at his school like the back of his hand. He then heard some muffled moans beside him, realizing that he had stayed over at Makoto's place for the night. Not wanting to wake the girl, he quickly retrieved his clothes and got changed. Once he was done, he left quietly as he could, stealthy as a mouse he could say.

"Who's Tsukino Usagi?" Seiya demanded once he speed dialed the shortest male of their group. "I've never heard of her before - _does she even go to our school_?"

"Apparently," Yaten spoke, stifling a yawn. "How many days do you think you'll need this time, Seiya?"

Seiya answered cockily, "Give me a week or less; I need time to get myself acquainted with this girl."

"Whatever," his friend replied flippantly, sounding as if he didn't give a damn of what they were conversing about. "Oh, and good luck. I think you'll need it this time."

The ebony haired man scoffed.

"I've never needed luck to accomplish things, and it's not going to start now."

"Well, if that's all, I'm going to hang up now. I'll see you later at school then - Taiki's expecting you to fetch your own breakfast, by the way."

_Click!_

Seiya snapped his phone shut before shoving it back into his pockets as he headed out onto the streets, heading towards the direction of where his school is. He didn't know why, but strangely, he was looking forward to his new day; he got assigned a new target, and Kou Seiya could not _wait _for the fun to begin.

He could only hope that this new girl would present him a challenge unlike his previous targets.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> ... I'm not going to lie, but writing Seiya like this is kinda weird for me since I write him to be a completely different person in my other story. But I guess things will be fine later on when he starts to grow up as a character :)

I hope this start's going to be fine :S I'm really self-conscious of this story so I might delete it if I suddenly lose the inspiration to continue or such. I don't know, since I tend to do that based on my past experience with my stories.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this and feedbacks and reviews are always appreciated! Thanks.


End file.
